on_copyrightfandomcom-20200213-history
Full Interview
For Fuad, 1. What is your opinion on copyright in general? 2. In your profession, does it benefit or annoy you more? Why? 3. At home and in your everyday life, does it benefit or annoy you more? Why? 4. How do you think the meaning and usage of copyright has changed over the years? 5. How do you feel your marketer benefits your business 6. How do you feel he harms it (IE what fraction of the profits does he take)? 7. Have you ever, or would you consider, giving away your music as freeware or shareware as a promotion or for other means? Why? 8. Would you still have a marketer or other medium of advertisement if there was a free alternative. Why? 9. Would you consider selling your songs/albums in an alternative way that was more user-friendly but still paid approximately the same? Why? 10. Do you think the ability to market your music has changed how your band writes music and performs? Why or why not? If not yours do you see this in other bands? ---- 1) I appreciate copyright and I view it as a useful means of protecting the original music my band, The Brighter Side, produces. 2) It benefits me more because with the usage of copyright, I can ensure some safety for the music we produce. 3) At home and everyday life, it benefits me more because I don’t have to worry all day and night wondering if the music we have written is safe. 4) Well, I have not been in the industry for long enough to really compare but I know with modern technology such as the computer and internet, music, although it may be copyrighted, still may not truly be safe. 5) Our marketer makes sure that our name is always in circulation whether it be in the newspaper, a magazine, or on the internet. She also books our shows, thus playing a key role in the band’s success. 6) We are very lucky to have a member of the band’s mother as our booking agent and she does not ask for money. At the same time, copyrighting material requires money. 7) The Brighter Side has played at countless benefits without pay. We enjoy using our talent to help others. With that being said, we still need to make some profit to continue doing that, so we would probably not freeware our music at this point in time. 8) Like I said, we are fortunate to have a marketer who works for free. 9) Of course. We are always looking for means to reaching more people, more efficiently. Before doing this, we always have to make sure it is a feasible option though. 10) No. We started out as a blues/rock band and we have maintained that sound and image although there is not a huge market for our genre of music in the current young generation. The reason we started the band is to play the music we love, not to make money. Many other bands have changed their image over their existence. The biggest example would be The Beatles who went for Rock n’ Roll to psychedelic music. ---- For Mrs. Friel, 1. What is your opinion on copyright in general? 2. In your profession, does it benefit or annoy you more? Why? 3. At home and in your everyday life, does it benefit or annoy you more? Why? 4. How do you think the meaning and usage of copyright has changed over the years? 5. What is your contribution to the business and profit of “The Brighter Sides?” 6. How important do you feel your position is to the stability and well-being of the band? 7. What fraction of the profits do you take from sold albums/songs? Was this fraction negotiated or demanded? 8. Has this fraction ever changed? For what reason, and for better or worse? 9. Which in general in your experience brings in more profit, internet media or hard copies like albums? 10. What is your opinion on freeware and shareware? Other comments that you feel would contribute to the topic. ---- 1) I think copyright is crucial when in the music industry, although it is not easy to acquire. 2) It benefits the band a great deal. 3) It is really beneficial because we are working in a business setting and we don’t want other bands taking credit for our music. 4) Copyright on music has become a lot more crucial because in modern times, music can be illegally downloaded so readily and other musicians can copy this music to make a profit. 5) I book all the shows and do most of the publicity and marketing for a band. A play a key role in the band because, without me, they would not be playing anywhere. 6) Since I am Jake Friel’s mother (harmonica and vocals), I choose not to take money. 7) No fraction. 8) No. 9) For us, hard copies bring in all the income sales from CD. We have been really successful at selling CDs because we have large audiences at our shows. 10) We do not necessarily claim our music as freeware, but we do give CDs as donations or as marketing tools. 11) Copyrighting music, although it may not be an quick and easy process, is helpful.